


Class Gathering

by plethoraofemotions (Danbored)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/plethoraofemotions
Summary: Kind of an epilogue/after story that I wrote for Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.Basically the 3-E students decide to have a class reunion several years after Koro-sensei's death. Unfortunately Nagisa cannot attend because he is caught up with his teaching job. Karma, who is now working as a bureaucrat, finds out and goes to fetch him.





	1. Chapter 1

Of all things, of all people, why did this have to happen to him?

Nagisa Shiota stood at the front of the rundown classroom, wrapping up with a reminder for tonight's homework. The dismissal bell rang and almost immediately, the classroom erupted, glad to be freed from this prison they call school. It was his second day here at Paradise Private Academy, which didn't even seem close to a paradise at all for Nagisa. It was a private academy, and so what he expected were well-mannered mature students, who were eager to learn and would all come to love their new teacher. Not this, not a class full of thugs and intimidating students who probably flunked all their exams each year. To make things worse, Nagisa hadn't grown a cinch from his high school days, and his students were all taller than him.

Alas, this was the sad reality of Nagisa Shiota, the collegiate intern who would be teaching this class from this day and onward, until their graduation.

***

Luckily for Nagisa, no one had threatened to kill him again yet. As much as he didn't have a problem with being threatened like that - after all, he was taught exceptionally well in the field of assassination - the class was still somewhat uncooperative with him. They were more wary now, after his little "demonstration". Maybe it wasn't right for him to wish his students well in attempts to kill him, but what else was to be done with a class full of delinquents?

They probably spent their free time out and about picking fights with other schools instead of studying like they were supposed to, at their age. It reminded Nagisa of his middle school days, back when Koro-sensei was alive and kicking. Those memories were precious; and to this day, Nagisa kept his graduation manual - a gift from his former teacher - close to him, reading the detailed pages day after day. The manual was thick, and he wasn't even close to the end of the book. Instead, he flipped back and forth through the index, looking for any interesting topics that would appeal to him at the time.

But this... There was nothing about teaching a class of delinquents. Sure there were a few pointers here and there about how to handle delinquents, but not how to teach them. Nagisa knew he shouldn't be relying so solely on the manual like that; he knew very well that he should follow what he believed to be right. And that was exactly what he would be doing with this class, persevering like Kayano's older sister had back when she had taught their own class, prior to Koro-sensei's fiasco of an arrival.

So that's what Nagisa worked at in his college internship days, encouraging in his students to work hard in their studies. Occasionally, when he called them on, they would grumble or mumble out an reply that wasn't even related to the subject he was teaching at the moment. Times like these really tested his patience, and Nagisa would calmly be prompted to answer his own questions, as if he were talking with the wall. His so-called students rarely listened to his explanations, or ever at all in class.

The first step of getting the students to actually listen to him was done. However, he still had yet to help them find the will to try in their studies. The assessment test he made them take - where he kindly notified them that any slacking would result in punishment - told him a lot, and Nagisa was determined to help each of his students individually, knowing that it would be more effective in their growth and learning.

This internship of his was a trial for him: he would focus straight at his target and accomplish his mission with good results to show. This was his debut as a "teacher" before he actually got a proper job as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published March 24, 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa was grading assignments - he seemed compelled to threaten his students every time in order to get them to actually do their work, and even after, he would still have to do another one of his "demonstrations" to keep on task, as his students started becoming annoyed at his "ordering around" - when his phone burst to life, vibrating incessantly with a stream of notifications.

It was from Isogai, a text message about a class gathering. At the end of each of the Kunugigaoka Junior High School's Class 3-E students' contact information was written there, and extra pages after that for more updated information. Thus, they all still kept in touch with each another, and Nagisa knew well about their old classroom up the mountain that they'd all bought together, how it was kept in good condition everyday, as if they still attended classes there. It was used by Okano and her acrobatic performance troupe for training, and also by Kurahashi for nature adventures with some kids and their parents. Nagisa had not been slacking with his training from back then; he had enjoyed the exercise and had now incorporated it into his daily life routine. Sometimes he would even sneak out at night to return to the mountain where his classroom stood, just to revive his memories from back in the day, when they would all train hard, with their efforts made to kill Koro-sensei.

Thinking back to his old classmates, he often wondered how they've all been doing. Nagisa did not see them very much, as his current internship had been the major source of all his troubles thus far. He remembered that Nakamura had gone to study in England, and Karma was well on his way to being a government official, while Kayano had returned to her acting career. Sakura was also doing well, now in junior high, surrounded by friends. As always, he tutored her in his free time, and she was always seen with a smile these days.

Snapping out of his reminiscing, Nagisa bade himself to focus on his current task with his "class". He sighed to himself, quickly sending a reply to his former class representative that he unfortunately could not attend the class gathering this time once again. As much as it saddened him to be unable to meet up with everyone again, Nagisa was determined to work through his dilemma, and needed his full concentration in order to do so.

***

Slowly, as the days went by, Nagisa started improving bit by bit his relationship with each individual student, sometimes catching them in a private act of a hidden part in their personality and interests. He would always offer a smile and a hand in helping them out with any problems they faced that would interfere with their studying. Slowly but surely, the class had begun to respect their small - but not to be underestimated - teacher, who never ceased to exceed expectations.

Furthermore, Nagisa got along with his fellow teachers, pummeled with everyday teasing about his height and how it must be rough for him to have landed a job with a class of misbehaving students. Even his students would sometimes laugh about how prone he was to being insulted like that, not getting the slightest bit mad even when he could easily slaughter them all. Attempts at attacking their Shiota-sensei, often involving weapons and fistfights, but Nagisa would always apprehend them swiftly with that dangerous smile of his. If a student stared directly into his eyes while attacking him, they would usually hesitate for a split second, paralyzed at the momentarily revealed underlying blood lust that was so well hidden. The whole class knew of it from first-hand experience by now, and after seeing something so fearsome, they did not make any attempts at attacking him again. That is, except for the occasionally few brave and foolish souls.

Fortunately, their teacher proved to be awfully gentle, ever so subtly pushing them towards reaching their potential, although they could barely sense it. They started to find fun in their everyday lives without having to go searching for fights. Rather, it was spending time in the classroom with Shiota-sensei that made things more enjoyable, even though it was just lessons and lectures. When comparing the test scores, which they found steadily increasing, they were shocked at first to find that each test individually tailored to the student. They got along well with their classmates, ganging up together as a whole to help each another out with studies as well as any fights they got themselves involved with. However, whenever Shiota-sensei's class of students went off to study one of their subjects with another teacher (for example, a substitute for the days Nagisa would unintentionally overwork himself), it was as if they would each undergo a personality flip and revert back to their usual rebelling and misbehaving selves. Nagisa was still working that out.

As weeks went by, the date of the Class 3-E gathering had also been approaching. It was on that fateful day that everybody, all except for Nagisa (and Nakamura, who was overseas, but she connected with them via Ritsu), would come together once again after seven long years. Kayano was the first one to notice. Isogai then informed the rest of all those who were wondering about Nagisa's absence, and how he'd claimed to be busy with his work at the time.

Almost as soon as Isogai had finished relaying Nagisa's message, Sugino pointed out Karma's sudden disappearance.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of class, in the middle of the day, everyone in Class-E had gotten a day off from school to meet. All of Class 3-E but Nagisa, who was still hard at work. That is, until he was rudely interrupted by the sound heavy and insistent pounding at the door.

Sighing, he stopped in the middle of his lesson in favor of ridding the disturbance. His students, on the other hand seemed disinterested, but you could sense their curiosity by the way they all remained silent and looked expectantly towards their teacher. So Nagisa went to open the door, only to be greeted with a 180cm tall red-haired Karma Akabane. Frozen in shock, Nagisa gaped at his friend, suddenly very self-conscious of his height.

"Yo, Nagisa! I see you haven't changed much since junior high, eh?" Karma greeted with a grin.

He casually strode into the classroom past Nagisa and took a seat at a worn down desk. A shadow loomed over Karma as one of the students had gotten up to speak with him.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing, barging in the middle of our lesson like that?!"

To his credit, Karma didn't look the slightest surprised at the menacing aura Shiota-sensei's students were emitting. Instead, he ignored the students, in favor of talking to his friend.

"Oi, Nagisa. You've done a great job with these kids. They even consider lessons to be important. Well, if it's you, then-"

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME! TEME!"

"Class, please! Settle down!" Nagisa cried, exasperatedly.

And they did. Karma was impressed, to say in the least. Surprised, even. Of course, he was kind of expecting it, their teacher being Nagisa and all, but the reality of it was so much more different than what Karma had imagined. Who would've known Nagisa had happened to land upon a class of some misbehaved brats?

Now this was going to be fun.

***

"Class, this is Akabane Karma-san, a friend of mine from back in middle school. Please treat him with respect."

Karma grinned mischievously. "You can call me Akabane-sama. Best get on my good side, because I'm currently working on becoming someone largely influential - part of the political world y'know? Or has Nagisa here not taught you that subject yet?" the redhead snickered.

Nagisa could only sigh. What was Karma even doing here? Nagisa's in the middle of teaching, and suddenly he comes barging in. But what for? Nagisa stood off to the side, watching as his students - most of which were trying not to lash out at their guest - asked questions and conversed (more like argued) with Karma through gritted teeth. He supposed that it should be alright for this to go on, so long as none of the other teachers caught them slacking. Then again, Nagisa didn't quite know what was to be expected of his class. Still, they have a lesson to teach.

As if reading his mind, Karma spoke up, "Okay! It's been great talking to you all and everything, but I really need to go. I'm taking what I came here for. Bye!" And with that, the next think Nagisa knew, he was being dragged out the door by Karma.

The class erupted noisily in protest, somewhat unsure what to make of their situation. But Karma silenced them with an intimidating stare, one filled with the same bloodlust they would occasionally glimpse in Shiota-sensei's eyes. Karma grinned playfully at them as the class suddenly fell silent.

"Sorry, but I really need your sensei right now. See, we have a class gathering and he's the only one who hasn't shown up yet. I dare you to just try and stop me."

Meanwhile, Nagisa's soul had momentarily left his body. He was done with everything. Done.

The end.

***

Or so that's what he wished for, but instead, he came back to reality only to find himself being carried bridal style in Karma's arm as he ran around, jumping from roof to roof of the buildings. Realization hit, and it occurred to Nagisa that he might be dead weight to Karma right now, serving to slow him down. He flailed around, blabbering a slur of words about being able to follow suit by himself and to please get put down already. Karma didn't seem to be listening. Or maybe he did because he was staring at Nagisa and chuckling. He pulled Nagisa closer to him, grip tightening as though he was refusing let go of him.

He leaned down to peck the shorter boy on the cheek, which shut Nagisa up instantly. The rest of the way there, Nagisa stayed obediently in Karma's arms, trying to get his blush to die down. Karma kept Nagisa close to him, thinking back at his students and how he was not jealous of them. It wasn't like he envied them because they got to spend so much time with Nagisa. Absolutely not. He was not jealous in the slightest. He could totally beat the whole lot of them at once, any day. Karma was determined to make sure Nagisa was not going to choose teaching his students in favor of their class gathering. No way. Not while the great Akabane Karma is showing up.

Unconsciously, Karma sulked all the way until they arrived at the foot of the mountain. He was still carrying the blue-haired boy as he took a shortcut by jumping from tree to tree. A pout could be seen on his face as he sulked silently. Nagisa stared fondly at his friend, and almost shyly, he snaked his arms around Karma neck, who was so surprised at the sudden action that he nearly dropped him. When their eyes met, they shared a smile together - Karma's smile mirroring Nagisa's because it was just so contagious - but Nagisa quickly buried his face into Karma's chest in embarrassment.

Oh, for sure, Karma was going to snatch this beautiful boy away with him every chance he gets. Nagisa is going to be unable to avoid him anymore, even at school, Karma decided, smirking to himself. _Especially at school._

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of a BAMF!Nagisa but then again, all of 3-E is pretty badass.


End file.
